The Ring
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: From Castle Fanfic Prompt. Kate is dying from Cancer. She gives the Castle's her most cherished belongings.


There are about 38 days left before she leaves the world that she is so accustomed to. She knows that she loves Rick, but she can't subject him to what she is going through, not now. This would wreck him. She knows that they had said "Always" and they meant it, but she needed to get through the next few days before she broke down completely.

She looks at the boxes that sat in front of her. She had taken a black sharpie and added the names to the box tops and went through the task of sorting out her personal effects. She tried to keep it age appropriate, but that failed. She removed her mother's wedding dress from her mother's box to her. This was what she wanted Alexis to have. It would be an honor that she would not be able to carry on the tradition, one that she could not. Alexis would see to it that she would wear it with pride. Whenever she decided to tie the knot or not.

This morning's chemo had taken a lot out of her. She usually had enough energy to make it through the rest of the day at the precinct, and keep what she was hiding from him. Today was just a little different. The doctor had an added regiment to her usual cocktail. It drained her. This mornings treatment was rough. But she made it through. She left the oncology department and thanked the RN who helped her with the treatment, she would really need to get those women something before she left.

Sorting through her life was something that she would have never thought she would need to do. There were so many things that she needed to tell Rick. The first being that she was deeply and hopelessly in love with him. Yeah, she was in love with him. Something that she would never ever have admitted freely 3 months ago. This is why she told no one about her cancer. Her Captain had pleaded with her to at least explain her missing time to the boys, however, Rick was a problem that she would need to deal with on her own. She declined.

Kate decided not to tell anyone. She would carry her secret to her grave. Her chemo sessions were short and she hid it well after she was finished.

 **Flash ahead...**

Kate's latest chemo had done nothing for her condition. She was weaker and he noticed. When she came back after her latest round of chemo she was really tired. So much so she was falling into a deep sleep at her desk even when Espo Rick and Ryan were standing around her desk. Ryan was updating her on their latest case and he took her arm and when he did it felt a little sickly. It's like she was not herself. He quickly let go and continued telling his boss what he and Espo had found. Rick had really taken a hard look at her and wondered to himself.

The day had ended and the boys went their separate ways. She envied the both of them because each of them had someone special in their lives. Kev has Jenny and Espo has Lanie. So much for finding someone to love you. After the boys left and Rick hovered a little before she told him to scram. She needed to finish up her boxes because she would not be here much longer. Rick had left in protest until she told him that she was only going home to get some rest.

She looked at what she had left in her life. It's sad when you have to look at a box and decide what part of your life you want to give someone. So after thinking about it to the point of almost driving her crazy she settled on giving Martha her playbills from the 60's and 70's. Her mom gave them to her because she said "Katie, the words are only half of the show!"

Now Rick the man she loved was a lot harder to provide for. She wanted to give him something that he would always bring a smile to his face when he looked at it. The only thing that she had left to give him was the ring that she wore around her neck. It was for the life that she lost. It would be fitting since she would no longer be here after tomorrow. He would understand it's meaning.

Kate loaded the boxes into her car and started off for Rick's loft. She was hoping that they were out for the night as she walked up to his floor. She gingerly placed the three boxes by the door and quickly left. As she pulled away from the curb she noticed Rick's Cadillac STS parking where her car had just been. She was exhausted and decided to rest when she got home. Sliding into the bed, she felt that she had everything completed that she needed to finish.

Rick, Martha, and Alexis walked down the hallway and noticed the three boxes by the loft's front door.

"Richard, what's the meaning of this?"

"Mother your guess is as good as mine. Let's take them inside and see."

Rick picked up the boxes and gave them to the names addressed on the lids.

Martha pulls off the lid and finds the playbills from numerous plays from over the years. Fiddler on the Roof, South Pacific, Hair, West Side Story, The Odd Couple just to name a few. Martha was beside herself. Why would Katherine do something like this?

Alexis looked into her box and what she saw was probably the most intricate and beautiful wedding dress. It was at that point that Rick had a bad feeling run through his veins. "Dad this dress is amazing! I can't believe Kate decided to give it to me. Dad? Earth to Dad." "Dad there is a short note. _Alexis, I am hoping that you will use this dress as I won't be able to. I hope that you like my Moms taste. I think you will, Kate._

Rick lifted the last box onto the kitchen counter. As he opened the box he peered inside and without saying a word he snatched up the ring and neckless and took off running out of the loft. By the time he arrived at her place everything was quiet. He knocked and then without an answer he pounded on the front door. Waiting for a response, he listened. There was nothing. He pulled out his In Case Of Emergency key to her place and entered. He made his way to her room. That's where he found her. Sleeping soundly.

He watched her for a second and then he realized that she was not breathing. Tears started to flow from his eyes. Walking up to her slowly he takes her wrist into his hand and feels for a pulse. There was nothing there.

"Kate what happened? Why didn't you tell us? I Love You."

In the days that followed Rick had her taken care of. Money was no object. He provided a plot for her next her father and mother. Her dad passed away from a stroke 3 years ago. She was all alone. The service was of simple means. After the service had ended Rick had taken the ring and neckless and placed them around his neck. But before he put them under his shirt he added one more ring to the chain a 4 carat engagement ring...

Prompt from Castle fanfic prompts.

Anonymous asked:

Kate has cancer and a couple of weeks before she dies. She sorts her belongs into three boxes with notes. Martha (authors choice) Alexis gets her wedding dress and Castle (authors choice)


End file.
